


Mistletoe Madness

by Rini, Saklani



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rini/pseuds/Rini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cursed bit of mistletoe reeks havoc around Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Madness

Sam stretched his legs out as best he could under the cramped diner booth and trued not to wince as a horrible rendition of "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" blared from the speaker right above his head. The holiday season inevitably reminded him of everything he would never have, when it wasn't annoying the hell out of him. He scanned the local paper in his hands and tried to find a hunt. After discovering that the local haunted house was nothing but a bunch of high school kids getting high and acting stupid in an abandoned building, he wanted to find something actually useful for them to do. Dean terrifying a bunch of teenage boys into wetting their pants, as hilarious as it was, did not count... much.

Dean sauntered back to the table, watching Sam surreptitiously and wondering what was going on in his brother's mind. He felt like he didn't have a handle on Sam any longer and Dean often felt caught off guard by Sam's actions and choices...Sam's emotions having always been a foreign entity. Sliding into the booth across from his brother, Dean leaned back and grabbed the menu to figure out just what he wanted for lunch.

"The chili burger looks good," Sam said and flipped to the next page in the newspaper. "I swear nothing is going on right now. It's like all the spooks are taking a holiday vacation."

Laughing, Dean shook his head. They both knew that wasn't likely, but he it was a nice thought anyway. "Chili burger?" Dean asked, flipping and looking at the description. "I was thinking meatloaf or maybe a steak."

Sam hmmmed from behind his newspaper and said, "Not sure anything could be more entertaining than last night anyway. Don't think I've seen anything not supernatural move faster than those kids last night. Thought for a second you were gonna shoot 'em in the asses with rock salt for not being ghosts."

"I kinda wanted to, but I figured we'd be better off without having kids moaning to their parents about rock salt shotguns," Dean said, rolling his eyes and kicking his feet out under the table. "Really pissed me off."

"It was pretty ingenious of them," Sam said, setting the paper down as the waitress approached. She flashed her breasts and a grin at Dean, and he barely refrained from rolling his eyeballs out of his sockets. It was always the same.

Dean grinned at the waitress, eyes skimming over her chest and her name tag. "Hey Angie, can I get a root beer and your best steak dinner on offer." Flirting was second nature to Dean, even more ingrained than breathing.

Sam waited until the waitress turned her attention reluctantly to him. "Chili burger, medium-rare, extra cheese, no onions and a Coke, please."

She jotted it down dutifully, tipped a wink for Dean and sashayed away.

Sam picked up his paper again. "I swear you use pheromones."

"Just whatever emits naturally, Sammy," Dean said with a shit-eating grin. He tapped Sam's leg with his own and then looked at the back of the newspaper without any real interest.

"If that were true, they'd be running the opposite direction," Sam said and then hmmmed again. "This is weird."

Dean snorted, kicked his brother under the table and looked out the window until the last comment. "Weird?" he asked, perking up slightly. Weird often meant good things for them and their hunting, at least.

"Apparently, two towns over, there is a rash of people acting badly... or strangely." Sam skimmed the article and continued, "People who otherwise seem to be rational have been inappropriately... well, this says throwing themselves at each, regardless of the consequences. Here's something about a woman who'd been married for twenty years suddenly liplocking with a much younger, engaged man. And he gave as good as he got."

"Now that sounds like my kind of town," Dean said with a grin, rubbing his hands together at the thought of random strangers kissing him in the middle of the street.

"Dog," Sam said without heat. "Sounds like the people being affected are random. But we'd need more information." He put down the paper as the waitress brought their drinks. "Guess that's where we'll head next, huh?"

Dean grinned and took his root beer from the waitress with a grin and a wink. "Sounds good to me. Though, I don't know if I like the idea of ending such a great, random experience for people."

"Dean, the marriage and the engagement of both those people ended, plus the ended up running off together and vanishing. Who knows what happened to them then?" Sam shook his head.

"Okay, so it's not perfect," Dean said with a huff. Sam was getting to be less and less fun every day and Dean wondered at it, but didn't want to push or try and get Sam to talk about his feelings any.

"Besides, since when do you like anything even vaguely supernatural? I don't remember you being so crazy about that love potion that had me trying to make out with lamp posts... even if you did laugh your ass off afterward."

Dean snorted, laughing out loud at the memory of Sam trying to be all romantic with the lamp posts. "Yeah, that was hilarious, and it's not that I'm a fan of the Supernatural...but, do you think that's what's really up here or are they just a couple of people who met and decided to vanish together?"

"Well, the paper implies more than it actually says. It's small town news in the Midwest, so they might not want to give out all the juicy details," Sam said, after briefly sticking out his tongue at Dean.

"Don't stick it out if you don't plan to use it," Dean teased. "I'm sure the lamp post is just waiting for your return." He batted his eyelashes at his brother.

Sam growled a little and perked up when the waitress plopped a chili burger carelessly in front of him. He frowned when chili slopped over the edge and landed in his lap, especially as she delicately set Dean's plate down, eyes on him.

"Anything more I can do for you, sweetie?"

Dean grinned. "No thanks, sweetheart." He looked over at Sam's sour face and sighed internally. "Actually, how about a couple of napkins and two slices of your best pie."

Sam watched her leave and then dug into his burger, forcing his grumpiness down. "Want some? This chili is damn good."

"No thanks, I think the steak dinner is going to be more than enough," Dean said around a bite of his mashed potatoes. "Especially with the pie coming too."

"You and your pie," Sam said. "I swear one of my first vivid memories of you is of you stuffing yourself full of cherry pie and heaving on dad's shoes."

Dean grimaced. "Yeah, well...I never knew how to stop back then. But pie is the best."

"Dude, you were just a kid," Sam said. "I mean, I couldn't have been more than three or four."

Laughing, Dean shoveled another bite of mashed potatoes into his mouth. "Well yeah," he said around the food. "But, c'mon Sammy. It's pie. How was I supposed to control myself?"

"Moderation has never been your watchword," Sam acknowledged with a smile. "Though dad wished it had been when you yacked all over his boots."

"Yeah, well it was partially his fault for letting me eat that much at that age," Dean said with a shit-eating grin before he finished off his root beer and signaled the waitress for more.

Sam sipped his Coke and stuffed in another piece of burger, watching the waitress fawn all over Dean again. He waited until she scampered off to say, "These Christmas carols are driving me crazy."

Dean blinked at the non-sequitor. "Okay, why?" He tilted his head and cut a bite of steak. "You usually love them, Sammy."

"You're the Christmas fan, Dean," Sam said. "Though it would be nice to have a decent Christmas day this year."

"So long as we figure out this kissing thing, we should be able to lay low on Christmas," Dean offered. He wasn't sure what they'd do or where they'd be, but he was feeling like Sam needed this.

"Maybe we could drop by somewhere decent for a few days. All I want for Christmas is a couple of days to just chill... and bore you to death by reading." Sam flashed him a small smile and shoveled in more chili. "I'm tired, De. I don't know why."

Dean nodded. "We get done here fast enough, you get your wish, Sammy." He ignored the comment about boring him to death and just hoped Sam would actually not disappear for a couple of days with his book. Though that would give Dean the chance to have some of his own fun without Sam's disapproval.

Sam polished off his fries and said, "I'll hold you to that." He lifted his Coke and in a moment of silliness, proposed a toast, "Here's to an easy case."

"An easy case," Dean echoed, clinking his root beer against Sam's glass.

Sam stared out the passenger window at the decorations that literally covered the buildings and streets of Mystic, Iowa and said, "Well, they take their holidays very seriously around here."

"Yeah, maybe a little too seriously," Dean said, blinking at all of the flashing lights and tinsel covered everything.

Sam chuckled as they sighted the only motel in town, which had no surface not covered in vibrant lights. "It's holiday palooza!"

Snorting, Dean shook his head slightly at the sight and then eased into the parking lot. He stopped in front of what looked like snow sculptures of Santa and his reindeer before cutting the engine and turning to look at Sam. "What do you want to bed the rooms are decorated too?"

Sam made a face and said, "No bet. If they are, ask if we can have a reindeer games one."

Laughing outright, Dean climbed out of the Impala. He stretched his arms overhead and sighed before burrowing slightly into his coat. "Let's get settled in. Feel like I could eat a horse."

"Only a horse? You must not be hungry," Sam said wryly and headed for the office. A sudden crash and a series of yells from down the street stopped him in his tracks. A car screeched to a halt, and horns sounded from multiple directions. "What the hell?"

Dean turned on instinct, running toward the sounds. He wasn't necessarily going to jump into the fray, but he couldn't stand and not at least see if there was something they could do to help.

Sam blinked and then followed after Dean, a few steps behind. As they approached, they could see a pair of women, hands linked, running down the street toward them. Several paces behind, a solitary young man ran, yelling, "Come back, you fucking cunts! No bitches fuck me over like this!"

Skidding to a stop, Dean watched the scene unfold. He could tell the women were ecstatically happy, their laughter making him smile though as soon as he turned toward the man, the smile dropped off.

Sam halted a step behind Dean and watched for a moment as the angry man got closer to the feeling women. "You want the man? I can talk to the women."

"Damn," Dean cursed, but then nodded. He turned and went to head off the guy before he got too close to the women. "Hey buddy, what's going on here?"

"Get out of my way!" the guy shouted. "That fucking bitch was cheating on me! And with a lesbo!"

Dean easily blocked the guy's path and did his best to calm him down. "Hey, talk to me about this, man. You don't want to do something that you'll regret."

"Sharon is my fucking girlfriend," the guy snarled, thumping his chest with one fist. "We rode into this podunk little town and just stopped for something to eat at the crappy diner. Next thing I know, Sharon just hightails it out of the diner, runs down the street and liplocks with that other fucking chick."

"Okay, so you're saying that this just happened?" Dean asked, waiting the clarification. "If that's the case, then she hasn't been cheating on you. Maybe we could talk to them about what's going on." He had no hope the guy would cooperate, but they at least had a lead in the diner.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" the man roared and tried to run around Dean.

Dean sighed and reached out to pull the other man into a body hold. He hated having to do that and sighed again. "Whoa there, buddy. I'm not letting you anywhere near those ladies while you're so worked up." He turned them toward the scene and sighed yet again. "Sammy!"

Sam jogged next to the women, trying to get them to answer questions, when all they wanted to do was run off together. Their answers made no sense anyway, consisting mostly of gushing about each other, even though they obviously barely knew each other's names. He waved at Dean in a 'don't know what the fuck's going on' signal.  
"Let me the hell go!" the guy said and socked Dean in the jaw.

Cursing, Dean let the guy go briefly, shaking his head and touching his jaw lightly before sprinting after the man with a yell. He tackled the guy down into the snow and screamed for Sam again.

Sam reversed course so fast he almost fell down and raced back toward Dean. He saw him struggling with the other man and grabbed the mar around the shoulders, pinning his arms tight. "What's going on?" he asked, as the guy thrashed in his arms.

"This guy's girl ditched him at the diner when they rolled into the town and stopped on their road trip," Dean said with a grunt. "He's convinced she's been cheating on him and he's trying to get to them both."

The guy thrashed in Sam's arms, and he held on grimly, ignoring his abusive shouts. "So, we thinking this is the same thing that's been happening around here?" He grunted when the guy gave a particularly violent thrash.

"Yup," Dean said, grunting and moving to pin the guy down harder. "He's dead set on getting at the ladies and doing some damage...and from the sounds of it, his girl just took off with another girl in the diner."

"What are we going to do with him?" Sam asked, looking around wildly for options.

Dean shook his head and then looked back up at Sam. "We could call the police and tell them he was chasing and threatening the women. It's the actual truth this time." He laughed without humor.

Sam glanced quickly over his shoulder, noting the women had vanished. "Or dump him somewhere to cool off," he said, noticing a large puddle where some of the snow had melted. He gestured toward it with his chin.

"You think that'll work?" Dean asked, unsure of just how angry the man actually was.

"Well, the women have vanished, and I really don't want to mix with the police... do you?" Sam asked with slightly anxious expression.

Dean sighed. "No, but if he manages to find and hurt them, I'd feel a hell of a lot worse."

"Well, let's see what happens... you can always knock him out," Sam said. "I'm surprised you didn't after he punched you."

Dean just sighed and nodded at Sam, nodding his head toward the puddle. He hefted the guy up as best he could so that Sam would have some leverage in getting him onto his feet with help from Dean.

Sam lifted, too, and they dragged and carried the yelling man over to the water, before tipping him right in. He splashed and flailed for a moment, before hauling himself out, dripping wet and shivering.

"What the fuck, man!? What the fuck!?" he yelled.

"Just a little bit of cooling off," Sam said in his best menacing tone. "I suggest you leave now."

"And that you don't come back this way," Dean added, standing tall next to Sam.

The man glanced at both their hard faces and then in the direction where the women had gone. He licked his lips and muttered, "Bitch isn't worth it anyway," and turned on his heel, heading back for the diner.

Sam relaxed a little and glanced at Dean. "This is weird."

"Clearly," Dean said, shaking his head and scraping a hand over his face. He blew out a breath and then did his best to try and dust the snow off his clothes. "Let's get checked in and then check out the diner."

Sam reached out and touched the bruise blossoming on Dean's cheek. "That's gonna be impressive, dude."

Dean sighed. "Maybe you can put some stuff on it later. The last thing I need is a shiner."

"I thought it made you look more manly," Sam teased, turning to trudge back to their motel.

"Yeah, but no one trusts a guy with a black eye," Dean said, knowing that truth all too well from their dad.

Sam tsked slightly and nodded. "Yeah. I'll do my best to keep it from bruising too much. Not a lot to do, though. We can say you walked into a pole."

Dean frowned. "I'd rather say it was in a fight...don't care how it sounds, but that's better than a freaking pole," he grumbled, moving across the street and toward the motel again.

Sam chuckled softly and bumped into Dean affectionately. "Well, it was a fight, so it's not a lie," he said. They returned to their crazily decorated motel, and he added, "We should find out where exactly those two women started their frantic kissing. Guess the diner for dinner?"

"Yeah, that's where the guy said they started up. He and his girlfriend had stopped for a quick bite when the romance hit," Dean said, crossing toward the lobby and holding the door for Sam.

Sam grinned when Dean held open the door, knowing his brother never even noticed that he did those things for Sam. He wandered to the counter and said, "Hey. We'd like a room. Two queens."

The plump, middle-aged woman behind the counter beamed at them and said, "Of course, sweetie. We've got some lovely rooms."

Dean groaned internally, knowing that had to mean they were decked to the teeth with Christmas decor. He wandered around the lobby while his brother dealt with the woman, eyeing the bright reds and greens with a bit of trepidation.

Sam returned to Dean's side and said with a straight face, "We are in the Grinch room."

Snorting, Dean rolled his eyes and then turned back to head out to the car. At least, he hoped, that would mean a lot less of the crazy Christmas stuff. "Okay, unload and then food?"

"Should we take anything special to the diner with us, since that seems to be the focus on the activity here?" Sam asked, following after Dean and twirling the old school key in his fingers.

"We have no idea what to prepare for, but the usual should do us well," Dean said, wondering if either of them even really knew what the 'usual' might be.

Sam looked doubtful, as he pulled his duffle out of the trunk Dean opened. "I'm not so sure about that. This feels... different."

Dean sighed. "What do you suggest then, Sammy? I agree it's something different, but we have less than nothing to go on except people smooching when they shouldn't and running off together."

"No, you're totally right," Sam said. "I just don't know that I see a gun full of salt being an answer either."

"It often isn't, but it's not like we're going to be bringing huge machetes or anything like that either." Dean shrugged, grabbed his clothes and their weapons duffel before following Sam toward the motel room door.

Sam laughed at the idea of them carrying in machetes and opened the door to their room. He stepped into the room and froze, mesmerized by the garish Dr. Seuss characters dancing all over the walls. Even their bedspreads featured the lovable Grinch in the process of stealing Christmas. "Bah, humbug," he muttered.

"Oh Jesus," Dean moaned, shielding his eyes from the glare. "Why did this have to happen here?"

Sam couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lungs, as he forced himself over to the beds and dropped his duffle on one. "Maybe I should have chosen the jingle bells room?"

Dean shook his head wildly. "No, just no...I can just barely make this work, but not jingle bells." He tossed his stuff on the bed nearest the door and then dropped onto it.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way," Sam sung teasingly, pulling out a few warding pieces from his duffle.

"Stop!" Dean cried out, covered his ears and fell over in pretend pain.

Sam laughed and hopped on Dean's bed, making the ancient frame bounce and creak in protest. "Don't you like my singing, Debear?"

"It's not your singing, Sammy, it's the song," Dean said, laughing and rolling onto his back.

"It's my singing, too," Sam said. "I never did have any talent."

Dean snorted and then nodded. "Well, yeah your singing is not the best either, Sammy."

"You got mom's voice, according to dad," Sam said with a sad smile.

"I love having a part of her," Dean admitted. "I vaguely remember hearing sing to you when you were little."

"Do you remember Christmas before?" Sam asked, butting up against Dean and relaxing.

Dean shook his head. "Not really. It's all a vague blur before you were a couple of years old."

"Sucks," Sam said with a frown and sighed. "I guess we should get up and go eat. This bed is pretty comfortable."

"It is if you close your eyes to the horror," Dean agreed before forcing himself upright with a sigh. "Food and diner first."

"First?" Sam asked and hauled himself up with a groan. "All right. I hope they have a decent salad. I'm greens deprived."

Dean laughed. "It's a diner in the mid-West. Good luck with that." He pushed himself to his feet and hit Sam on the shoulder.

Sam made a face and swatted Dean back. "Yeah, I know. I'll be lucky if they've even heard of iceburg lettuce."

"You mean the stuff that sank the Titanic?" Dean asked with a laugh before he grabbed their weapons bag to rifle through it and see if they had much of anything at all to take with them.

Sam threw a pillow at Dean's head for the comment and headed for the door. "Well, I'm sure they'll have all the greasy food you love so much."

Dean laughed, ducked the pillow and followed Sam out the door. "They always do, Sammy."

Sam snorted at the truth of that and asked, "Walk or ride?"

"Walk," Dean said in an uncharacteristic moment of thinking. "It'll be nice to walk off the dinner."

"Glad our boots are waterproof," Sam said and bent down to scrape up some snow and fling it at Dean.

Dean ducked and lobbed a small snowball back at Sam before nudging against his shoulder. He was enjoying their little foray into this town even if it was all Christmas, all the time.

Sam dodged and then bumped back into Dean. He felt strangely good, in a complete reversal from his mood the day before. He didn't even consider telling Dean, though, knowing it would only invite a comparison of him to a girl. Still, he couldn't hold back the huge smile on his face as he strolled down the decorated Main Street.

"People around here really seem to like all of this stuff," Dean said, nudging Sam to look at everyone wandering around with happy smiles, laughing and pointing at the decorations around them.

Sam nodded slowly and said, "The guy who was chasing those two women didn't seem all that thrilled. Course, if his girlfriend really did just take off with some random stranger, I can understand why."

Dean snorted. "Yeah, that had to have been a surprise. But, overall, people seem happy with this crazy level of Christmas."

"Guess if you get used to it." Sam eyes strayed to a display in one of the shop windows, which contained a fancy car care set. He knew Dean would love something like that to help keep up the Impala.

"I guess," Dean said, crossing to the diner door and opening it. The warmth hit him, but he held the door for Sam, following him into the tiny vestibule.

Sam took in the diner with a sharp glance, but saw nothing that seemed out of place, except the tiny waitress in an elf costume, who was approaching. She beamed at them. "Welcome to the Dancer Diner!"

Dean groaned, but gave her a brilliant smile. "Thanks, can we get a booth?" he asked.

"Sure thing, sweetie," she said with a silly wink and turned to lead them to their table.

Sam elbowed Dean playfully and whispered, "Even Santa's elves think you're hot."

"Yeah, well this little elf is pretty hot herself," Dean said, eyeing her appreciatively while they followed her to the table. "You seeing anything out of the ordinary?"

Sam groaned and rolled his eyes. "Once a pig, always a pig," he muttered. "This whole place is out of the ordinary. Everyone is so happy."

Dean snorted. "You're not usually the one worried about that, Sam...that's my job." He smiled and thanked the waitress for the menus, sliding into the bench so that he could watch the front door and a majority of the patrons.

Sam took the other side, amused and annoyed as always by his brother's protective streak. "People being happy is your job?" he asked with both eyebrows raised.

"Being worried about people being too happy is my job...you usually like it when people are happy." Dean picked up a menu and groaned again at the catchy 'holiday' food names. He found a lot he'd be interested in, but he had a hard time keeping straight face at some of the names.

"Scrooge spaghetti," Sam said. "Marley's meatloaf. Oh, oh, holiday hamburger with frankincense french fries."

"Dude," Dean moaned. "And I so wanted a burger."

"It's only a name," Sam said. "It should still taste good and be as fatty as you want."

Dean nodded. "But, I can't order that. Seriously." He shook his head again and stared at Sam.

"Shall I order it for you?" Sam asked with a teasing grin. "Along with my sleigh bells shrimp scampi."

"Yes, or I'll never get to eat anything tonight," Dean said, not wanting to have to say the ridiculous names of the food.

Sam laughed some more, unable to help himself. "Not even for some Blitzen beer?"

"Christ no," Dean said, shuddering. "This is just ridiculous."

Their elven waitress reappeared and asked, "What may we get you?"

Sam glanced at Dean and said, "After you, bro."

Dean groaned again. "I'll take the Blitzen beer and the Holiday Hamburger with the Frankincense French fries."

Sam chuckled as Dean said the words and then said, "I'll have sleigh bells shrimp scampi and merry milk."

"Thanks sugarplums," the waitress said, winking at Dean, grabbing their menus and spinning around to put their orders in.

"God," Dean moaned. "I cannot wait for the oblivion of sleep tonight."

"Oh, stop being such a Scrooge," Sam teased. "I'm sure-"

A disturbance behind them cut Sam off and turned his and all other eyes on the center of the room. Two people were racing across the diner from opposite sides toward each other. They met in a passionate kiss, to the gasps and whistles of their audience.

And over their heads hung the largest, greenest and most berry covered piece of mistletoe that Sam had ever seen.  
Dean's eyes widened at the sight, the mistletoe making him wince. If they were dealing with magical mistletoe, it could be almost anything...from witches to curses. He watched the couple making out under the mistletoe finally pull back and look at each other with the sappiest, most romantic look. "Huh...looks like we might have found our object."

"They look completely in love, but I would swear that five seconds ago they didn't even know each other." Sam watched the young woman and older man basically wrestle, kiss and giggle their way out the door.

"At least this couple doesn't seem to be causing anyone else any grief," Dean said, shaking his head. He looked around and didn't see anyone else looking like they were about to attack each other so he turned back to Sam. "What do you think? Curse?"

Sam frowned and then nodded once. "But what's triggering it? I mean... is it just its presence? Do you need to touch it? And are the effects permanent or temporary? Are they going to wake up in bed together in a few days and regret everything?" He rubbed a hand through his hair. "Guess we're doing research tomorrow."

Dean snorted. "Yeah, wonder if anyone's been hit long enough for us to see the 'lasting' effects." He smiled at the waitress when she approached with their drinks. "Thanks," he said. "Does that happen often?" he asked her indicating the couple who'd just walked out.

Her smile turned sappy, and she cooed in the direction of the departed couple. "Isn't that just the sweetest thing? Some out-of-towners get all riled up about it sometimes, but we townfolk know that true love is the best gift of all." She sighed, fluttered her eyelashes at Dean and floated off.

"Best watch out, big brother," Sam said. "She's aiming to get you under that sprig... or branch, more like."

"Yeah, not likely," Dean muttered. He was all for a quick tumble, but not looking for anything more. "It seems to me that the damn mistletoe picks people, not the other way around."

"I agree. But what is the picking based on?" Sam asked, chewing on his lower lip. He played with his glass of milk.

"Well, that's something we'll have to try and figure out through research." Dean sipped at his beer, finding the local brew a surprisingly good one. "Maybe you could ask the waitress this time."

"Ask her what?" Sam asked, watching people pass under the mistletoe and trying to see if any of them twitched or looked or anything that indicated they had been affected.

"About the first couple this happened to," Dean said. "Someone who works here is likely our best source of intel."

Sam grinned and lightly kicked Dean under the table. "Good thinking. Your little brain must be letting blood to your big brain for once."

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam. "I don't want her attaching herself to me...so, you're better off asking."

"Awww, you don't want to end up under the mistletoe, Debear?" Sam crooned.

"Yeah, no...not with anyone," Dean said, wrinkling his nose. "Prefer to do my mistletoeing in private, thanks."

Sam copied Dean's expression and said, "Only you can make that sound perverted." He grinned when the waitress returned with their and said, "So, Dean over here wants to know who the first couple to kiss under the mistletoe was. He's a big, mushy, romantic at heart."

The waitress beamed at Dean and said, "Well, to my reckoning, Miss Hildegard and Mr. Gerald were the first ones to kiss under it, once it was hung." Her face fell a little. "That didn't work out too well. Turns out he had a younger woman on the side."

Dean tilted his head. "What do you mean it didn't work out? Did he cheat on her after the mistletoe kiss?" He was going to punish Sam for his little lie later, but Dean was too invested in the questioning now to make a fuss.

She nodded sadly and said, "Haven't seen Miss Hildegard since he announced he was marrying the other woman and leaving town." Her expression became bewildered for a second. "Right about that time, people began really kissing and stuff under the mistletoe... funny." Shaking it off, she twinkled at Dean again. "Anything else I can getcha?"

"I think we're good, thanks," Dean said with a smile before he tucked into his burger with a little moan. The sooner she was gone, the sooner they could chat about the new information.

Sam winked at her and rolled his eyes at Dean, which made her giggle. He turned back to Dean and said, "Maybe you and your burger should head for the mistletoe."

Dean scowled at Sam and then huffed. "Maybe we will," he retorted, taking another bite. The hamburger was damn good even if it had a ridiculous name.

"So, are you thinking what I am about that first couple?" Sam asked, popping an enormous shrimp in his mouth.

"Uh," Dean blinked at Sam rather blankly. "What are you thinking?"

"Dude. As soon as the guy from the first couple ran off with another woman, the mistletoe starts acting up? Coincidence? Supernatural experience says no." Sam shook his head and said, "All the blood has returned to the little head again."

"Well, no, that was obvious...I thought you were thinking something more profound than that," Dean said with another eye roll.

"Riiiight," Sam intoned. "Easy place to start anyway, which is always nice." He glanced again at the mistletoe. "Being around that thing makes me nervous."

Dean chuckled. "Afraid someone's going to come barreling at you?"

"It doesn't work one way like that," Sam said. "It would be a double barrel."

"True, if it was a real situation," Dean teased, nudging Sam's leg and stuffing a bunch of fries in his mouth.

"Well, you never know," Sam said. "The mistletoe doesn't seem to pick people who know each other or already established couples exclusively."

Dean nodded. "It seems random, but I'm betting it's not. We definitely need to know more about that first couple and what happened. Am betting the woman cast some sort of spell on it."

Sam speared another shrimp and said, "Or even did it unintentionally. Cursed it somehow."

"Could be, but accidental cursing is not exactly easy." Dean shrugged and went back to his burger. They weren't likely find out any more while they ate and he was starving.

Sam snorted and returned his attention to the food, too, though he kept one ear cocked always to what was going on in the diner. When he finished with a pleased sigh, he leaned back in his seat and studied the mistletoe more openly. "Almost done?" he asked Dean.

"Almost," Dean said, polishing off the last bite of the burger with a groan. "What're you looking at?"

"I was just thinking... it might be nice to have a way to find your true love for sure," Sam said.

Dean chuckled. "But, would you want it if it came with all the trouble this thing seems to bring too?"

"Jess and I used to fight so loud and hard we made the walls shake," Sam said softly. "She would come home sometimes after a bad day and cry and snot all over me. I'd get lost in my memories and how much I missed you, and she'd just hold me. Love is about trouble as much as anything else."

"Ah, but there's trouble like that and then there's things like skipping off with someone and hurting those you're leaving behind who thought you loved them," Dean said, remembering the anger and pain on the guy's face when his girlfriend danced by with her new girl.

"Sometimes, you do love them," Sam said, thinking of his leaving. "And you hurt them anyway."

Dean nodded, though he didn't have that much experience. He remember Cassie not believing him, or in him and the pain of that parting. "True enough," he said and finished off his beer. "We should head out."

"Sorry," Sam said, meaning the 'chick-flick,' and stood, letting Dean deal with payment. He walked toward door, when there was a squeal behind him. He turned in time to see their waitress fling herself at Dean under the mistletoe and kiss him. His heart plummeted to his feet, double-timing in pain.

Returning the kiss instinctively, Dean finally pulled back and looked at her. "What the hell was that?" he asked, moving her a good two feet away from him. He didn't feel any compulsion to kiss her and was more annoyed than anything, though that feeling gave him a moment's pause in confusion.

"Damn, it didn't work," the waitress said with a fierce pout. "Well, worth a shot. Happy Holidays!' She waved at them and headed to collect the tab and her tip.

Dean blinked after her and then shook his head. He turned to Sam, eyebrow arched and waited for him to open the door. "That was a bit odd."

Sam made a noise the cross between an angry cat and a deflating rubber ball and just managed to make it outside without collapsing in a heap.

~~~~~~~

"Hildegard is a pretty old-fashioned name," Sam said as they looked at the quaint house of Miss Hildegard Podesta. "And this house fits it perfectly."

"Old-fashioned?" Dean asked with a smirk. "You'd think she was born centuries ago." He was careful to keep his voice low enough that she wouldn't hear even if she was on the other side of the door. "Go on, Sammy, woo her with your brain."

"Not sure she will be of a mind to be wooed," Sam said, as he knocked politely on the door.

Dean smirked. "You can woo any woman if you put your mind to it."

Sam rolled his eyes, but smiled gently when a 40-ish lady with slightly sharp features softened by big blue eyes opened the door. "Miss Hildegard?"

"Yes?" she asked, eyes flitting between the boys. "Who are you?"

"Dean and Sam, ma'am," Dean said indicating them both. He stalled before saying anything else, letting Sam take it from there.

"We'd like to talk to you about the mistletoe," Sam said.

She paled and stepped back, letting the door fall open. "I didn't mean anything by it."

Dean nodded, doing his best to not get frustrated or visibly upset. The poor woman was looking a little rough and he didn't want to scare her. "Why don't you tell us what happened?" he asked, gently.

She pressed a fist to her mouth, obviously fighting for control, and finally nodded once. "Come- come in then." She turned and headed into the house.

Sam glanced at Dean, nodded and then followed her.

Returning Sam's look, Dean stepped inside and followed her to what could only be described as a parlor. He took a look around, the fussy femininity making him more uncomfortable than he'd ever admit aloud.

Sam suppressed a grin as he could practically feel Dean vibrate next to him with discomfort. He took a seat on a somewhat uncomfortable couch that she gestured to and leaned forward, trying to put her at ease.

"I- uh, would you like some tea?" she looked at Dean like a frightened kitten.

Dean looked to Sam to take the lead again, wanting her to try and relax and knowing that Sam was, more often than not, the less threatening of the two of them. He perched on the couch next to Sam and did his best to relax back into it.

"Thank you, but that's not necessary," Sam said softly. "Please, ma'am, don't be afraid. We're here to help. Do sit down."

Miss Hildegard perched uneasily on the edge of a large armchair and addressed her knees. "I was engaged to be married, you know. He was not an extraordinary man, but a good man, I thought... shows how foolish I have always been. Too romantic, that's what my mother said."

"It sounds to me like he did not appreciate you," Dean offered, biting his cheek to keep from groaning at his own words.

Sam gently bumped into Dean to let him know he approved of the words.

Miss Hildegard's cheeks flamed softly, and she said, "I did not even realize until a few weeks ago... when he left me. And after he kissed me under the mistletoe in front of all our friends!" Her anger snuffed out in a second, and she looked at her hands again.

"Can you tell us exactly what happened? And in what order?" Dean asked, feeling like he was missing a key point in her story.

"People were teasing us about finally getting married, and Richard- he kissed me, right there for everyone to see. And it felt so good... I liked his showing everyone what we meant to everyone. But later, when he just left, I felt so- cheated. Like he had taken the best possible feeling and twisted it round. So I wished- I wished that only people truly destined to love each other would kiss under the mistletoe. So nobody else would have to feel like I did." She lifted her head and met their gazes with what fire there was in her heart. "Was that so wrong?"

Dean shook his head, somewhat able to understand where she was coming from. "What do you mean by wished for that?"

"I- I don't know," she admitted. "I meant it with all my heart, though, and when I was saying the words, I felt like somebody heard me. I know that sounds stupid, but..."

"And then people started acting weird around the mistletoe," Sam said softly.

She nodded, eyes wide and fearful. "Perfect strangers kissing and then running off together. Married couples of decades sudden making out like teenagers. People leaving their spouses for folks that they met. People who'd never shown the inclination suddenly embracing members of the same gender."

"Where were you when you said your wish?" Dean asked gently, really not wanting to frighten her anymore. He could tell she had not planned it and definitely had not actually cast the spell on the mistletoe.

"I was just here," Miss Hildegard said, "though I pictured the diner in my mind. The way I had felt when he kissed me, the whole scene, I could see it in my head so clearly. Like I was there."

"A curse," Sam murmured, "but an unintentional one."

Dean nodded. "Yeah," he whispered, "but what could possibly do an unintentional curse from such a distance?"

Sam made a face and then shrugged. "The fae. An actual witch. Voodoo priest. Cupid. We need to get rid of the mistletoe, is the thing," he said so only Dean could hear him.

"Yeah, and that is _not_ going to be easy considering how this town feels about it." Dean sighed, rubbed his face slightly. "You did nothing wrong, ma'am."

"And we are sorry about everything," Sam said. "We appreciate your talking to us." He smiled at her reassuringly.

Miss Hildegard offered a watery smile in return. "And you will take care of the mistletoe?"

Dean nodded, tried to smile reassuringly. "We will...we'll take care of it."

"You have our word, ma'am," Sam said and stood. He offered her a hand. "And don't give up on the whole romantic thing."

Miss Hildegard put her relatively tiny hand in his and offered a slightly brighter smile. "Thank you... whoever you are."

~~~~~~~

Sam picked the diner lock and eased the door open on silent hinges. He grinned at Dean and slipped inside, pulling out his penlight and turning it on. "Thankfully, this small town closes down promptly at ten nightly."

"Yeah, but this is their symbol of all that the holiday represents," Dean said, looking around and doing his best to be certain they were not visible. "Gotta get in and out of here with the mistletoe fast." He looked at the replacement mistletoe he was carrying and shook his head. It was never going to fool the town.

"And find a place where we can burn it quick," Sam said and crept across the diner toward the cause of the town's odd behavior.

Dean chuckled without humor. "Yeah, I'm thinking out behind the motel."

Sam stopped under the mistletoe and looked up at it. "Need a chair to reach the tie." He moved toward the nearest table to grab one.

"You mean the Sasquatch is finally too short?" Dean teased Sam, still watching the parking lot and street.

"Dude, the thing's like seven feet up there," Sam said, "and looks like someone tied the world's worst knot to keep it there." He dragged the chair over and stood on it. "Still makes me nervous."

"What makes you nervous?" Dean asked, coming to where Sam was standing on the chair. He grabbed the back and held it securely so his brother would be safe on it.

Sam just rolled his eyes at Dean and reached up to untie the mistletoe. He struggled with the knot for several moments and finally vanquished it, pulling the plant material free. "At las-” He cut off mid-word and dove off the chair, straight into Dean. As they hit the ground, he pressed his mouth firmly to Dean's, licking frantically inside and completely oblivious to the mistletoe crushed underneath them.

Dean grunted at impact, but simply opened his mouth with a moan. He fisted his hands in Sam's shirt, holding him close while their tongues dueled in the unexpected kiss.

Sam pulled back for a hurried breath and then reattacked Dean's mouth, sucking at his lower lip and then his tongue. He scrambled on the floor, trying to press more of himself against Dean, needing to be closer.

Moaning, Dean returned all of Sam's passion with an equal measure of his own. He tugged and tore at his brother's clothes to get him closer.

"Dean," Sam panted frantically in his ear. "Fuck, Dean. Need you." He bit and sucked at whatever bits of skin he could access. "Love you so fucking much."

Dean groaned, arching into Sam and turning to kiss him hotly. "Fucking love you too, Sammy. God always loved you."

Sam aligned their hips so he could grind his erection into Dean's, making them skid a little on the floor. When their mouths parted slightly, he panted, "Need. Want. Now. Motel? Bed?"

"Yes, Sam, yes," Dean moaned, grabbing Sam's ass in his hands and grinding up hard against him.

Sam growled and bit down hard on Dean's neck, meeting each of Dean's thrusts with equal force. "Fuck." He forced himself up, dragging Dean with him. Having the presence of mind to hold on to the mistletoe, he grabbed one of Dean's hands and began to race out of the diner.

Dean kept a tight hold on Sam, his entire body wanting and yearning toward his brother while they ran toward the Impala. Neither of them remembered the sprig of mistletoe they'd brought to replace the cursed one.

Sam slammed Dean into the side of the Impala when they got there, biting at his mouth and dropping the mistletoe on the roof so he could press both hands under the layers of clothing and get them on the hot skin of his back and sides. "Want to fuck you on the hood," he growled. "In the backseat. The front seat. Fucking everywhere."

Arching into Sam's touch, Dean moaned, writhing against him and sucking on his lips when he had a chance. "Want you...motel...not here, not in the cold." He figured they could try fucking on the Impala when it wasn't below freezing outside.

"Motel, yessss," Sam hissed and reached between them to grab Dean's crotch and massage it with firm strokes. "Can you drive?"

"Not if you're fucking touching me like that," Dean growled, thrusting his hips into Sam's hand. He wanted Sam's touch on him, needed Sam's hands on him, but he wasn't about to risk his baby. Some things were too ingrained.

Sam loved the sound of Dean's growl and squeezed his cock again, just to hear him. "Yeah. All right. Letting go now." He forced himself to take a step back.

Dean panted softly, pushing himself upright and turning to fumble the passenger door open to the Impala. He moved around the hood to his own door, taking deep, gasping breaths to try and calm his raging erection. Once unlocked, Dean slid into the car and started it up. "No touching...not until we get to the motel room, okay?"

Sam managed a pained grunt and shifted in his own seat. "How come you're the calmer one?"

"No clue," Dean said, a shudder running through him. "Just want to get back to the motel." There was something driving him away from the diner, but Dean would be damned if he was going to try and figure it out. Leave it to his brother to start overthinking the whys.

"Just... drive faster," Sam said. "Feel like I'm burning alive over here. Fuck. You're so fucking hot."

Dean stepped on the gas, taking turns faster than normal and gunning it through yellow lights only to nearly screech to a halt right outside their motel room. He turned off the car and climbed out of the car in lightning speed, remembering to grab their duffel and the mistletoe.

Sam nearly fell out of the car and sprinted to their room, nearly breaking the door down in his hasty effort to unlock and open it at the same time. He began ripping off his clothes the second he crossed the threshold, throwing them everywhere.

Once Dean had the door shut and locked, he tossed the mistletoe aside and started to strip down. He was much slower than Sam, but that's because his gazed was locked on Sam's body being rapidly exposed to Dean.

Sam kicked off his boots and tore off his pants, exposing his cock, which was already leaking and hard as steel. He looked up at Dean at last and growled, upset that his brother had barely managed to expose any skin. Prowling toward him, he slid his hands inside Dean's open shirt and caressed the perfect muscles of his chest and the peaks of his nipples. "Mine."

"Yours," Dean whispered, arching his back and pressing his chest into Sam's hands. He reached out and grabbed Sam's hips, holding him tight and staring into Sam's eyes. "Want you, Sammy."

Sam slid his hands down Dean's torso and grabbed his jeans. He flicked open each button on his fly and reached inside to cup Dean through the barrier of his boxers. "You're wet for me," he purred. "Nearly creaming your pants, aren't you?"

"Fuck yeah, Sam," Dean moaned, rocking his hips forward. He let go of Sam and started to shove his pants down his legs to get them completely out of the way.

Sam stepped back to watch Dean finish stripping, admiring his body with wide, dilated eyes. "Hated those girls you always went off with. Wanted it to be me. Will be me now." He yanked Dean up into a fierce kiss, using the strength of his arms to dangle him slightly off the ground.

Dean moaned, wrapping himself completely around Sam and sinking into the kiss. He was usually the aggressor, but was finding that he rather liked the way Sam growled at him.

Sam shuffled them awkward to the bed, never letting their mouths part. He twisted so they fell on their sides, bouncing a little on the mattress. Panting for breath, Sam let his eyes wander over Dean's face, openly admiring his handsome bone structure, the swollen, cupid's bow mouth, the long lashes over his blown eyes, with a strip of perfect green still showing at the edges, for the first time. No memory of why he had resisted remained in his drugged brain. He loved Dean, needed him, and that was all that mattered. Spanning his huge hands over Dean's ass, he tucked him close for another kiss.

Dean took the time between kisses to catalog Sam's face. He was unused to seeing his brother in a state of desire and it was intoxicating to his senses since he was so in tune with his own desires, so ready to act on them regardless.

Sam traced a hand up the knobs of Dean's spine and then mapped out the scars on his back with tender fingertips. "Want to hear you tell me what you want," he breathed. "Want you to say it."

"Want you to fuck me, Sam," Dean moaned, arching his back into Sam's touches.

"Yes. Yes, Dean. Want that so much," Sam answered. He rolled Dean to his back and loomed over him. Hungry, he ducked to kiss and suck his way along Dean's neck, before teasing along his collarbone.

Dean dug his hands into Sam's back, arching up and rocking his body against his brother's. He spread his thighs, pulling Sam in close and tight so he could rock up against Sam's body. He groaned at the way their cocks lined up and rubbed together.

Sam latched on to a nipple and suckled hungrily, finesse lost in need. He rutted against Dean, fire burning hotter with each stroke. Switching nipples, he abused the second one with his teeth, before soothing it with tongue and lips.

"Sammy," Dean gasped, head thrashing on the bed. He'd always figured Sam had hidden passions, but never expected them to be so hot.

Sam licked a stripe up Dean's abdomen and then pressed a cheek into his cock, rubbing up and down like a cat. He inhaled the rich scent of his brother, and his mouth watered eagerly. "Want to suck you."

"Fuck yeah," Dean moaned, hands dropping to fist in the sheets with the way Sam was rubbing against him.

"Bet you love being sucked, don't you?" Sam demanded. "Like having all those girls on their knees for you." Scraping a finger through the liquid on the tip of Dean's cock, he rubbed it over his mouth.

Dean groaned, nodding. "Love to fuck their mouths and throats...see how much they can take."

"Gonna do that to me?" Sam snarled. "Gonna see how much I can take? Make me choke on my big brother's cock?" He jacked Dean relentlessly, hand swallowing most of his cock and twisting the head with each stroke.

"Fucking right," Dean panted, thrusting his hips as best he could into Sam's mouth. It wasn't much, his brother holding him fairly still.

Long out of practice, Sam nonetheless threw himself into the task. He let Dean in deep, gagging when he hit the back of his throat for the first time. Undeterred, he sucked relentless, bobbing, drooling and moaning around Dean's cock.

Dean reached down and cradled Sam's head in his hands, holding him securely but gently. He didn't thrust hard like he claimed; instead Dean just rocked his hips slowly back and forth while Sam sucked him in as deep as possible.

Sam smiled as Dean treated him with care. He tried to increase the pleasure he gave Dean, finding the spots that made him buck and moan. And despite the ache forming in his jaw, he enjoyed the efforts, the taste and feel of Dean strong on his tongue.

Unable to contain it, Dean moaned at the site of Sam's mouth stretched wide around him. He tangled his fingers in Sam's hair and rocked his hips up. "Fuck, Sammy...need you."

Sam pulled off with a slick pop and licked his lips. "Want to come this way?" he asked. "Want to fill my mouth?"

"Yeah, then I want you to fuck me," Dean said, rocking his hips again. He wanted Sam so much, more than he did at the diner and on the drive. It was like his desire was growing exponentially with every minute, every touch.

Sam groaned at the idea of being buried in Dean's ass and swallowed him to the root, forcing back his gag reflex and humming in the back of his throat. He splayed Dean's legs wider, trying to take even more of him in.

Dean groaned, his thighs starting to burn in protest, but he kept them as open while Sam wanted. It was heady to feel Sam take him even deeper, his hips jerking out of his control when his orgasm drew closer and closer.

Sam grabbed Dean by the hips and helped his thrust, wanting that last control broken. His mouth watered copiously at the idea of tasting Dean's release, of swallowing it down.

"Fuck," Dean groaned, hips thrusting into Sam's mouth and throat. He couldn't control himself, couldn't hold back when Sam was encouraging him to fuck his mouth.

Sam choked once, but refused to slow down. He tried to catch Dean's eyes, wanting to see the effect of his efforts. The expression on his face made Sam groan and try to deep-throat him.

Dean thrashed his head on the pillow, doing his best to hold back so that he could experience every little bit of Sam sucking him in deep. He choked of a cry, dropping his hands to tear at the sheets when he flooded Sam's throat and mouth with his come.

Sam tried to swallow everything, but the last of Dean's release splashed over his face and neck, dripping to the bed below. He licked his lips to get as much as he could, addicted already to the heady flavor. "So good."

Shaking, Dean rode through the aftershocks of his orgasm. He blew out a few harsh breaths while he came down.

Sam rolled to his hands and knees and began exploring Dean's stomach, loving the quivering muscles. He chewed lightly over his bellybutton and rubbed his face, still wet and messy, over the skin.

"Sammy," Dean moaned, bringing his hand up to sift his fingers through Sam's hair.

Sam smiled up at Dean and pressed forward to kiss him. This kiss lingered, gentle and heartfelt, where the others had been passionate and needy. Sam's cock bumped against Dean, hard and aching.

Dean returned the kiss, groaning into Sam's mouth when he felt his brother's hard cock rubbing against him. "Want you inside me, Sammy...now, please."

Sam smiled and nipped Dean's lips. "Can't wait. You done this before?"

"No," Dean said quietly, his body aching for it any way. He wanted Sam so much.

Sam shuddered when he understood just what Dean was willing to give to him. He softened his actions even more, saying thank you with tender kisses and caresses.

Dean returned the kisses, letting his slightly jangled nerves be soothed by Sam's touch.

Sam rested his forehead against Dean's and tried to bring his scattered, rampaging mind back to order. He didn't want to hurt Dean through his own lack on control. "What- what do we have?"

"Got lube in my bag," Dean said. "Condoms too." Dean was prepared for everything, and was never more grateful than he was in that moment.

A zing of jealous anger darkened Sam's demeanor for a second, but cleared just as quickly. "Mine now," he said, enforcing the words with a possessive bite to Dean's neck.

"Yours," Dean agreed fervently. He moaned, arched into Sam's body, head tipping to the side to give Sam better access to his throat.

"Love you so much," Sam murmured into the love bites he decorated Dean's neck with. "You don't know." Shutting his eyes, he rested his head in Dean's shoulder for a moment and then pushed up and off, forcing himself to separate long enough to find the supplies.

Dean blew out a shaky breath and then propped himself up on his elbows to watch Sam. He wasn't used to being able to watch, had never really thought about wanting to watch Sam move around the room naked. Reaching down, Dean stroked his cock slowly while he kept his eyes on Sam.

Sam paused midway through digging in Dean's duffle and turned toward him. "Like what you see?" he husked, standing tall and letting Dean have a good look.

"Fuck yeah, Sammy," Dean dragged his eyes up and down Sam's body, mouth watering and hands itching to touch him.

Sam dove back into the duffle and pulled out what they needed triumphantly. He paused with the condoms and looked at Dean. "Do I need them?"

Dean nodded. "For now...I'm always careful, but I haven't been tested in awhile, Sammy." The last thing he would do was put Sam in any sort of danger.

Sam made a noise of discontent, but carried the condoms and lube to the bed. He tossed them near Dean's left shoulder and then spread himself over Dean's body, kissing and pressing him back into the mattress. "We'll get you tested tomorrow."

"Yeah, anything you want, Sam," Dean moaned, arching up into Sam's body and pulling him tighter for the kisses.

Sam reached under Dean to tease and test the small puckered ring into his body. He wanted to be certain Dean was comfortable with this, even as his libido demanded he claim what was his, right now!

Dean moaned, his body fully on board even if his thoughts were somewhat worried. He writhed under Sam's spreading his legs and bringing them up to wrap around Sam's hips.

Sam jerked into Dean and said, "Fuck, that's so hot. Spreading your legs for me." He pressed the tip of his index finger into Dean, dry and hooked it a little. "Need to get you all wet for me."

"Yeah," Dean moaned, wriggling slightly at the burn of the dry finger.

"Ever had anything up here?" Sam asked, reaching for the lube. He removed his hand, slathered some over his fingers to warm and then reached back down to rub over Dean's hole.

"Just a finger...couple of times," Dean said, having found out already that Sam's finger was much larger than any girl he'd ever been with.

"Almost virgin," Sam teased and grinned. "Never thought I'd say that about you." He slid the first finger in to the knuckle and tugged.

"Never thought I'd be with a guy," Dean admitted, wriggling in response to Sam's touches.

Sam froze and looked into Dean's eyes and then relaxed again at what he saw. "But I'm not just a guy."

Dean shook his head, love shining from his gaze. "Never been just a guy, Sammy. You’re mine as much as I'm yours."

"Yours," Sam agreed, pushing his finger deeper. "Do anything for you."

"Always," Dean replied, spreading his legs wider for Sam.

Sam worked his finger in and out of Dean, slicking, easing and opening the way into his body. "Want more?" he asked, soft and careful now.

Dean blew out a slightly shaky breath and nodded. He knew Sam had only gotten one finger in and he wanted more. "Please," he breathed.

Sam added more lube and worked two fingers in with the same care he always felt for his brother. The heat from Dean's body suffused his fingers and traveled up his nerves, making him shake with the need to be inside him. "So good for me. So hot."

"Want you," Dean said, moaning and arching his back again. He pressed onto Sam's fingers.

Sam pressed his mouth to Dean's pulse point and mouthed at the tender skin. "Want to bite here, mark you all up so everyone sees who you belong to." He pressed against Dean's prostate, sense memory guiding him.

Dean couldn't concentrate to respond well, so he grabbed hold of Sam and tried to show him what he wanted. He tipped his head back, arching his throat and presenting it to Sam to bite and mark him.

Sam latched on to the offered skin and sucked, digging his teeth in to leave an unmistakable claim. His fingers pressed in time with his mouth, working Dean in tandem.

Shuddering, Dean rocked his hips into Sam's fingers. He closed his eyes and panted through the mark being left on his throat.

Sam licked over the mark, pleased, and removed his fingers. "Want one more or are you ready?" he asked.

"More...want to feel you, but you're big," Dean said, embarrassment coloring his cheeks. He hated admitting to any weakness, but he wasn't entirely certain he could take Sam with only two fingers of prep.

Sam kissed his cheeks and murmured, "Never want to hurt you, Dean. Whatever you need." He slicked up a third finger, fumbling slightly, and then worked slowly to slide them in.

Dean moaned long and low, his body resisting Sam's fingers slightly. He forced out a harsh breath of air and then spread his thighs wider to try and adjust better.

"Does that hurt?" Sam removed his fingers and slid just the two back inside Dean, trying to ease him open some more. He shifted on the bed, his own cock hard and angry.

"It burns a little," Dean said, sighing softly when Sam shifted back to two fingers.

Over his own body's fervent protests, Sam whispered, "Maybe we should wait. Try this another time, Dean." He dotted little kisses over Dean's face, finding his mouth to linger over sweetly.

Dean shook his head. "Want this...just, a little more time." He was determined to relax, to let Sam inside him.

With burning eyes, Sam examined Dean, stretched under him, legs spread wide and his hand disappearing between them. "Whatever you need," he promised. "But I'll probably go off like a rocket the second I even try to get inside." He managed a rueful smile through his want.

Chuckling, Dean pulled Sam closer. "Kiss me, Sam," he said, arching up and wrapping himself around his brother. He needed a bit of a distraction while Sam worked him open.

Sam licked into Dean's mouth and told me how much he loved and needed him with lips and tongue. His fingers slid in and out of Dean with a deliciously dirty squish of lube.

Dean returned Sam's kisses, his body opening more easily with the distraction. He stroked his hands up and down Sam's back, digging his fingers in and holding him close.

"Dean," Sam moaned into the kiss and tried his third finger again, smiling when it slid in more easily. "There. So good for me."

"Sam," Dean groaned his name out, arching his back so that Sam's finger pressed even deeper.

"Please, Dean," Sam begged. "Please. Gonna shoot all over."

Dean nodded. He wasn't entirely sure he was ready, but he'd never been able to deny Sam anything. "Yeah, Sammy. C'mon...wanna feel you."

Sam breathed out a long gasp and reached down to strangle the orgasm that threatened to erupt at Dean's words. He held on tight for a moment and then reached for the condom. "No lingering," he muttered, rolling it on as fast and pleasurelessly as possible.

Chuckling, Dean placed his feet back on the bed and let his thighs splay open. He knew that Sam was going to split him wide and he was definitely going to need the leverage to help brace himself.

"Oh fuck," Sam hissed at the sight of Dean. He grabbed his cock again and cursed under his breath in Latin. When he finally felt the slightest semblance of control, he spread lube over his cock and pressed against Dean's body. "Ready?"

Dean nodded, not sure he trusted his voice. He reached down and rested his hands low on Sam's back, urging him forward.

Sam pressed forward, carefully guiding himself inside Dean. The muscle parted slightly, stuck and then allowed an inch or so of the head in. "Is that all right?" Sam asked in a strangled tone.

"Yeah," Dean moaned, surprised that only felt like a stretch at the moment and not the burn he was expecting. "More."

Thumbs stroking Dean's hip pointers, Sam pressed in with care, warming with each inch he sank into Dean's welcoming body. "Oh fuckgodyeah. Dean." He gritted his teeth as he stuck again, muscle resisting the sheer girth of him.

Dean moaned, lifted his legs to wrap them around Sam and press his hips up so that Sam would slide in deeper. "Oh fuck, Sammy. God."

"Too much?" Sam asked, even as he resumed pressing inside. "Nearly there... Fuck, so hot."

"C'mon Sam," Dean urged him on. It was burning him now, but it still felt better than he'd ever imagined. "Fuck, love you, Sammy."

"Love you, Dean," Sam said right back, the words needing to be said. He bottomed out in Dean and held him still, just savoring. "Not gonna last once I start."

Dean nodded, the burn taking away the pleasurable edge that had started to build. "So huge Sam, stretching me open."

"And you're so tight, Dean," Sam whispered, smiling down into Dean's face. "Can tell I'm your first."

"Feels amazing, Sam," Dean said. And it did, even if it did still burn a bit.

Sam wiggled a little and then began to thrust, helpless now against the desires he had fought since they started kissing. "Fuck. God. Can't stop. Please, Dean."

"Don't stop, Sam," Dean urged him on, tugging him in faster and encouraging Sam to go harder.

Sam released all control and slammed into Dean as hard and fast as his body demanded. He wanted to claim him, make sure nobody touched what was his again. And each and every one of Dean's responses just fanned the flame higher, until Sam couldn't tell where he ended and Dean began.

Dean moaned, cried out slightly at the sudden onslaught of his brother's passion. He tipped his head back, panting harshly while he clung to Sam and encourage him to move faster and harder into his body.

Sam muttered filthy words of love and pleasure into Dean's ear, between growling and moaning his way toward orgasm. He felt the mattress give under them a little, the wall denting as the headboard beat against it. Nothing could have stopped him in that moment, desperate for release that swarmed in his nerves, coiled in belly and made his body tremble.

"Come on, Sam," Dean moaned, digging his fingers into Sam's ass and rocking up to meet his thrusts. "Wanna feel you come."

Sam lasted three and a half more thrusts and then came with such violence that the mattress squealed once and collapsed a half foot beneath them. His eyesight blinked out and then slowly faded back in, as he climaxed deep inside Dean. Bruises formed under his hands, where he gripped Dean to maintain his hold on the real world, as pleasure threatened his sanity.

Dean cried out both from the sudden plummet and from the strength of Sam's grip on him. He shuddered at the sight of Sam deep in the throes of his orgasm.

Aftershocks dazed Sam for another few moments and then he keeled forward over Dean, panting for breath. "Shit. Never felt that way with anybody."

Cradling Sam against him, Dean stroked his back and soothed him gently. He pressed kisses up and down the side of Sam's face.

"You didn't get hard again," Sam whispered, as his wits returned. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Dean assured him. "I was so focused on you, Sam...so amazed by you."

Sam blushed slightly and kissed Dean. "You are the amazing one, Dean. Loved that. Love you."

Dean blushed too and kissed Sam deeply. "Love you too."

Sam eased out of Dean and flopped next to him on the sagging mattress. He stroked his face and just stared into his eyes, before groaning and scrambling off the bed to tend to the condom and fetch something to clean them with.

Blowing out a deep breath, Dean settled into the mattress with a groan. His entire body ached, pleasant, but still sore. He'd never imagined sex with Sam could be like that...never imagined sex with Sam period, really.

Sam nearly stumbled over the mistletoe as he returned to Dean and kicked it away. "Move beds," he urged, tugging on Dean's arm to get him up and over to the unmolested bed.

Dean groaned, climbing out of the bed with Sam's help and stumbling the three feet to the other before falling down onto it again.

Sam chuckled at Dean's extra bow-legged gait and washed him off with the towel in his hand, before throwing it toward the bathroom. Perching on the edge of the new bed, he stroked Dean's body with gentle fingers. "Should this be strange?"

"Probably," Dean said, humming at the light touch of Sam's hands. "But it's not...so don't borrow trouble, Sammy."

"I don't want to," Sam said. "I love you so much, and it's all just there in my heart. I want to tell everybody. I want to act chick flicky and embarrass myself and you. I want to get married. Fuck... I've never felt this way."

Dean shushed Sam softly, pulling him into his arms and curling around his body. "S'okay, Sammy. Love you too; want you always. We can figure this out as we go."

Sam pressed his head to Dean's chest and stroked his sides. "Thanks," he murmured after a moment. "For indulging me."

"Always, Sam. Always and forever," Dean said, pressing kisses to Sam's hair and stroking his back slowly.

Sam smiled and lifted his head for a kiss. "I like you like this," he said. "I mean, I love you all the time, but I like you sharing."

Dean blushed and ducked his head. "It's like I can't not tell you what I feel about you. Want you to know, to be certain."

"I understand," Sam said, eyes wide. "I want to make sure you always know, are certain of me, so that you'll never want to- to leave."

"I'd never leave you, Sammy," Dean reassured him. "Never in this life will I leave you."

"I know. The same way I know this isn't normal for us, but it doesn't matter. I still need to be sure." Sam burrowed even closer.

Dean wrapped himself around Sam, holding him close. "You can always be sure."

Sam pressed a kiss to Dean's forehead and then his nose and finally, his mouth. "You can show me again soon."

"Any time, Sam," Dean said, meaning it with every part of himself. He hugged Sam even closer and closed his eyes to rest.

Sam woke, morning light streaming through the window, tucked into Dean's arms and sighed once, scooting closer. He shut his eyes and let his brain wake up slowly, too comfortable to do his normal hop out of bed routine. "Dean?" he finally said softly.

Dean hummed, his brain slowly coming awake from sleep with Sam calling his name. "Sammy?" he asked quietly, burrowing his face in Sam's neck.

"Yeah," Sam said. "Haven't slept that well in years." He rolled a little so he could kiss Dean softly.

"Hmmm, me either," he admitted, delving into Sam's mouth to taste him.

Sam cradled Dean close and kissed him contentedly. "Love you," he whispered. "So much."

Dean sighed and curled in closer while his brain slowly came back to life. Being in bed with Sam was not the norm, but Dean couldn't bring himself to care about that...and idly began to wonder why.

"By the way, Merry Christmas," Sam added. "We've been running around so much lately... I nearly lost track of the day."

"Today?" Dean asked surprised, not having realized that they'd headed to the diner on Christmas Eve.

"We never do keep good track of time," Sam said, "and especially not for the holidays." He shifted to cradle Dean against his hips and stroked down his spine.

Dean shook his head. "No, we never have. Merry Christmas, Sammy."

"Mmmm, I have to say, this is the best Christmas ever," Sam said. "You're the only present I need." He cupped Dean's ass and rubbed softly.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, still not entirely convinced they would both be happy the way they were.

Sam lightly smacked Dean's ass and said, "Of course, you moron. You think you'll be unhappy with me?" He gave you large eyes.

"No, I've always just wanted to have you with me forever, Sam," Dean said, wriggling away from Sam's smacking hand.

"Come back here," Sam said teasingly and tugged Dean back to him. "Then there's nothing to worry about."

Dean snuggled into Sam's body again, twining their limbs together so they were all wrapped up under the covers.

"We have all day to do whatever we want," Sam said and then paused. "Except, we need to burn the mistletoe... you brought that with us?"

"Yeah, it's around here somewhere," Dean nodded, tossing his head around as if trying to look for it before realizing that he's not going to see much of anything at all from where he's all curled around Sam.

"Should we do that later?" Sam muttered, caressing more of Dean's skin. "You're skin is so perfect."

Dean nuzzled at Sam's jaw. "Yeah, later...can't affect anyone from in here."

"Nah, can't affect anyone," Sam agreed and sought Dean's mouth for a kiss. "My Dean."

"My Sam," Dean breathed into the kiss, tangling himself completely around Sam's body.


End file.
